Tears
by meshi-chan
Summary: Fem!Kise x Kasamatsu. Past!Aomine x Fem!Kise. Setting : Episode 25 dengan sedikit pengubahan. Fanfic alay. Ketika pada akhirnya, pertahanan runtuh seorang Kasamatsu Yukio dilihat oleh gadis pemain Kaijou dengan nomor 7 itu. Enjoy Review and No Flame.


Tears

Pairing : Fem!Kise Ryouta (Ryouko) x Kasamatsu Yukio

Past AominexFem!Kise

Rated : T.. or K?

Warning : Awful fic is here guys. And the title didn't match the story. Also, this fic is too jagiring.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket is not mine. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadotashi

A/N : Fem!Kise goes with the name Ryouko Kise. I've been trying something else—But you know lah.

I can't. Episode 25 is too much—Is killing me—. So I made this fanfiction. It's actually KasaxFem!Kise—But I add some Aomine in it lol/shot

I know I should study for Monday—but I can't hold it anymore—The feels..

Anyway, enjoy this horrible binti useless fanfic~

* * *

"Waktu habis!" seru wasit bersamaan dengan bunyi yang menandakan waktu pertandingan _quarter-final Interhigh_, antara Toou _Academy_ dan Kaijou _High_ telah berakhir.

Kise Ryouko membelalakkan matanya.

Pada akhirnya, ia memang tak bisa menang melawan sang _ace_ Kiseki no Sedai, Aomine Daiki.

Selain bahwa fakta dia adalah seorang perempuan dan seorang model—Tak heran ia berhasil dikalahkan oleh _ace_ Kiseki no Sedai yang secara fisik adalah lelaki dan bertubuh maskular.

Namun tetap saja, ia merasa sakit.

Rasa kekalahan itu sangat sakit baginya.

Ryouko berusaha berdiri, setelah terjatuh saat berusaha mem-_block dunk _yang dilakukan oleh Aomine.

Dan ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tak bisa membuat kakinya berdiri.

"Ah—"

Rekan tim-nya langsung menengok kearah perempuan dengan rambut pirang yang diikat itu.

"Kakinya.. Dia merasakannya. Apakah dengan meng-copy gerakan Aomine Daiki.. Membuat kakinya terpelintir cukup keras?" batin _Shooting guard_ Kaijou, Moriyama.

Ryouko berusaha keras untuk berdiri, namun tetap saja ia terjatuh.

Ia menghantamkan tangannya ke lantai arena, kesal. Perasaannya sekarang campur aduk.

Marah, kesal, dan sedih. Ia merasa dirinya tak berguna sekarang.

Ia merasa lemah.

Aomine berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap pemain inti Kaijou dengan bernomor 7 itu. Yang sebelumnya adalah rekan tim-nya di Teikou da kekasihnya dahulu.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_Huweee Aominecchi—Tolong bantu aku berdiri!" seru Ryouko sambil menangis, mengelus-elus pergelangan kakinya._

"_Hah? Kenapa kau, Ryouko?" tanya Aomine sambil memainkan bola basket di tangannya._

"_Kakiku terpelintir—Ow!" rintih Ryouko lagi._

_Aomine mendengus, "Sudah kubilang jangan mem-block dunk-ku itu, Ryouko baka.."_

_Ryouko mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ahominecchi, kalau aku tidak mem-block-nya aku akan kalah." _

"_Tapi kau tetap saja kalah" balas Aomine._

"_Setidaknya aku bisa mencetak 20 poin" balas Ryouko._

"_Ya selamat, karena aku mencetak 40 poin." balas Aomine._

_"Karena aku belum siap saat kau mulai tadi" balas Ryouko  
_

_"Kan sudah kubilang, yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku, baka Ryouko" balas Aomine lagi.  
_

"_Ahominecchi! Bantu aku berdiri!" seru Ryouko keras, merasa kesal._

"_Daiki. Bantulah Ryouko berdiri. Dan Ryouko berhentilah berteriak-teriak. Berisik." Perintah sang kapten, Akashi yang sedang men-dribble bola tak jauh dari mereka._

_Keduanya menelan ludah.  
_

"_Baiklah—Kau itu merepotkan sekali, tahu tidak?" dengus Aomine sambil berjongkok. "Naiklah, cepat. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke UKS" _

_Ryouko tersenyum kecil sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang ace yang lalu mengangkatnya ala Piggy back._

"_Mou! Dai-chan! Ini sudah ke-10 kalinya Ryouko-chan ke UKS bulan ini! Tak bisakah kau agak memudahkan permainanmu melawannya? Ia kekasihmu, dasar Aho!" tegur Satsuki Momoi, melipat tangannya sambil menatap Aomine dan Ryouko. _

"_Nanti saja mengomelnya, Satsuki! Ini Ryouko harus dibawa ke UKS!" seru Aomine, menatap teman sepermainannya yang berambut pink itu._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Satsukicchi. Kekasih atau tidak, Aku malah senang kalau Aominecchi bermain denganku serius kok!" ujar Ryouko sambil tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Aomine._

"_O-Oi! R-Ryouko! K-Kau mencekikku!" rintih Aomine sambil megap-megap._

_Ryouko tertawa lalu berseru, "Terima kasih, Daikicchi!" serunya sambil mengecup pipi Aomine._

_Lalu diikuti cengiran oleh Aomine.  
_

* * *

_ End of Flashback_

* * *

Sebuah tangan berjulur di depan Ryouko.

"Bisakah kau berdiri, Ryouko? Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, oke?" tanya sang kapten, Kasamatsu Yukio.

Ryouko mendongak, poni menutupi kedua matanya.

"Senpai—Aku—" ucap Ryouko sambil terbata-bata.

Kasamatsu menghela napas lalu berjongkok sambil berkata "Naiklah, Ryouko. Jangan membantah."

Ryouko menaruh tangannya di pundak sang kapten sementara Kasamatsu mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan hebat, Ryouko." Ucap Kasamatsu.

Pertahanan Ryouko hancur, ia mengalungkan pelukannya ke leher Kasamatsu sambil membenamkan mukanya ke leher sang kapten. Menangis.

"Lagipula ini belum berakhir, kau bisa membalasnya di winter cup nanti" Ujar Kasamatsu, berusaha menyemangatinya.

Ah. Gagal. Ryouko hanya terisak lebih keras.

"Kau takkan berkata apa-apa kepadanya? Bukankah dia dulu adalah rekanmu? Bahkan dari rumor yang kudengar dulu, dia adalah kekasihmu?" tanya Imayoshi Shoichi sambil melirik kearah Aomine.

Beberapa peristiwa masa lalu terlintas di benaknya.

Ryouko yang memeluknya selamat pagi dahulu, Memanggilnya 'Daikicchi', Mengecup keningnya, bermain _one-on-one_ bersamanya setiap latihan, lalu tersenyum kearahnya yang menang…. Karena dia telah mengalahkan gadis itu. Dibalas oleh kata-kata yang secara refleks keluar dari mulutnya,"Tentu saja, karena hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkan diriku sendiri!" Lalu mereka berdua akan tertawa.

Dan sebagainya..

Namun, itu adalah masa lalu.

Aomine mendengus. "Mau berkata apa? Walaupun dia dulu adalah kekasihku, tetap saja. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan dari seorang pemenang kepada pecundang yang telah kalah.." ucapnya.

"98-110! Pemenangnya adalah Akademi Toou! Membungkuk!" seru sang wasit.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya!" seru kedua tim itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Para pemain Kaijou mengambil tas-nya dan berjalan dengan lemas, kecuali Kasamatsu yang masih menggendong Ryouko di punggungnya. Muka Ryouko juga tampak lesu.

"Berhenti bersikap lemas, dasar bodoh!" teriak Kasamatsu ke tim-nya dengan kesal, memutar badannya, menghadap kearah tim-nya

"Kita sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin! Kita masih Top 8 tingkat negara! Kita seharusnya pulang dengan bangga!"

Tim Kaijou menatap sang kapten, lalu mengangguk.

Di bibir Ryouko terukir sebuah senyuman kecil, setelah mendengar ucapan motivasi dari Kasamatsu.

* * *

"Moriyama-senpai. Dimana kapten?" tanya Ryouko yang berjalan di belakang Moriyama.

Kakinya masih sakit, tapi tidak sesakit tadi. Untunglah ia bisa berjalan. Ia tak mau Moriyama menggendongnya. Takut merepotkan.

"Ah, Kasamatsu menyuruh kita duluan tadi." Jawab Moriyama.

Ryouko menengok ke belakang, lalu berkata "Akan ku-cek" sambil berlari ke belakang.

"Berhenti—Oi, Ryouko!" seru Moriyama, kepada Ryouko yang telah berlari menjauhi mereka. Moriyama mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menghela napas.

"Ah.. Gadis itu…" keluh Kobori, _center _Kaijou itu sambil melongos.

"Te(r)kadang dia sangat me(r)epotkan ya— Cantik tapi me(r)epotkan-" timpal Hayakawa, _Power Forward_ Kaijou yang berbicara dengan cepat.

"Hayakawa, diam." tegur Kobori dan Moriyama bersamaan.

Ryouko berlari kearah ruang loker SMA Kaijou tadi.

Lalu berhenti di depan pintunya.

Setelah mendengar sebuah pukulan yang menghantam loker itu dengan keras.

Ryouko mundur beberapa langkah, terkejut.

Dan ia mendengar tangisan di dalamnya. Tangisan tertahan seorang pria.

"S-Senpai.." Ryouko menaruh tangan di kenop pintu. Memutarnya, dan membukanya.

Ia melihat sang kapten yang sedang duduk lemas, menghadap ke loker, tangan terkepal dengan posisi sehabis memukul loker itu.

Kasamatsu menengok ke belakang. Matanya berair.

Air mata membasahi mukanya.

Sial—Padahal Kasamatsu tak ingin aksinya ini dilihat oleh orang lain. Apalagi oleh tim-nya—Apalagi oleh Kise Ryouko— perempuan satu-satunya di tim inti tim basket Kaijou.

Ia adalah seorang kapten—Ia harus tegar. Tidak boleh lemah.

Kasamatsu mulai menghapus air yang membasahi matanya.

Ryouko menatapnya. Tak pernah ia melihat sang kapten tampak sangat lemah seperti sekarang.

Padahal Kasamatsu adalah kapten yang penuh semangat dan penuh energi.

Padahal tadi di lapangan ia adalah penguat tim mereka. Pemberi kata-kata motivasi bagi mereka.

Rambut pirang Ryouko yang tergerai, terhembus pelan oleh angin saat ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan kearah sang kapten.

Berjongkok di hadapannya. Tangan melingkari kepala sang kapten, menariknya kearah pelukannya.

Memeluk sang kapten erat.

Ryouko membenamkan mukanya ke rambut Kasamatsu.

Sementara Kasamatsu membenamkan mukanya ke pundak Ryouko.

"Kenapa kau kesini, Ryouko..?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Menangislah, senpai—Walaupun kau adalah kapten, kau juga seorang. Tidak ada manusia yang tidak menangis.. Maka keluarkanlah semuanya—Jangan ditahan.. Tolong—" bisik Ryouko.

Dan pada akhirnya, Ryouko menangis. Diikuti Kasamatsu yang mulai menangis lagi sambim memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

Keduanya menangis sambil berpelukan di ruang loker yang gelap,

Dan sunyi itu.

Namun, inilah yang mereka butuhkan.

Agar seseorang tak melihat kelemahan Kasamatsu ini.

* * *

"Kita akan berjuang lebih keras, senpai. Kita akan menang di _winter cup_ nanti." Ujar Ryouko sambil menggenggam tangan Kasamatsu, mengelusnya.

Lalu menatapnya dengan pasti.

Kasamatsu menarik kepala Ryouko kearah pundaknya, membiarkannya beristirahat di pundak sang kapten.

"Ya. Pasti. Kita akan berjuang lebih keras" ucapnya. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke kepala Ryouko, tangan melingkari kepalanya, mengelus-elus rambut Ryouko pelan.

Ryouko tersenyum. "Tentu, Yukiocchi."

* * *

End

* * *

Endingnya apa banget, Tuhan-/kayang

Argh. I'm too galau.

I can't decide which side I'm in. Seirin or Kaijou-/cries ; A ;

Because I love them equally- Wait Seirin more, there's Kiyoshi in it- No in Kaijou they have Kasamatsu and Moriyama too

Too much manusia ganteng-/tiduran And both of the team are awesome and rocks.

Anyway, aside listening from my galau and curhatness—How was it?

Was it nice? Or not?

Or maybe this is just a junk fic?

Review and No flame~

Thank you for reading~

-Meshi-chan -


End file.
